


Back to Palo Alto

by Oz_the_Magician



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supernatural
Genre: A bit dark but its happy at the end, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oz_the_Magician/pseuds/Oz_the_Magician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jess hadn't died that fateful day in 2005 at the hands of the Azazel? What if she became Bobbi Morse after that day? And what if, after all these years, Sam and Bobbi met again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Palo Alto

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Ali_R95 for betaing my awful grammar.

They were both just so tired. All the fighting. All the hunting. All the bloodshed and for what? They were all alone in the end. Families dead or worse, friends nowhere to be found. Alone. And so, they sat. Sam slumped in the now empty Bunker, a bottom of a bottle his only companion in the place he’d once called home. Bobbi laying in a foreign bed with a man she had fallen out of love with long ago.

 

Rubbing her hands over her face, Bobbi crept out of the bed of the man she had called ex-husband, trying to fill a void she’d had in her heart for twelve long years. Without making a noise, she gathered her things, creeping out of the small apartment and heading to the place she never thought she would return to.

 

When was the last time they were happy? Its felt like forever but they both knew. The last time they had both felt genuinely happy had been in that small house in Palo Alto. Memories of when no one knew the the name ‘Winchester’. Memories of when the name ‘Jess’ was still used. Memories that made their hearts wrench.

 

Sam downed the rest of his drink, the familiar buzz temporarily lessening the ache. The small voice in his head that told him the alcohol would only make it worse had long since been sated. Drunkenly, Sam began to look for a case, one last case, in the place where it all began. It didn’t take long to find a case. The universe always seemed to give the Winchester just what he needed at the exact wrong time. There was a nest of vampires. Normally for the Winchester brothers, this would be no issue. But there were no Winchester brothers anymore, not even a Team Free Will. Just Sam. And a lone hunter, no matter how skilled, could not take on an entire nest of vampires. It was suicide and Sam knew it. But the universe, the mysterious mistress, had other plans.

 

Bobbi wasn’t sure what drew her back. There hadn’t been anything special about the bar. She’d been to the college bar once, maybe twice tops but it felt like an invisible force was pulling her back. The crowd of people that was once a sea of familiar faces was now foreign, making her wary. There was one time that the sight of new people would’ve invigorated her and she would’ve become a social butterfly. But now she was jaded, she was cynical, she was in need of a drink.

“A scotch, leave the bottle,” A low, familiar voice asked the bartender, his eyes fixated only on the glass in front of him. His face was ragged and worn. If she hadn’t known any better she would’ve said he had served. Though Bobbi recognized that face, despite the years that had passed.

She walked over carefully, she was the Mockingbird for god’s sake but with every step she took closer, she felt more and more like that little, shy five year old girl. She asked hesitantly, “Sam..? Sam Winchester?”

 

Sam turned around, his muscles tensed getting ready for a fight. There weren’t many people alive that knew the name ‘Sam Winchester’ that didn’t want his head on a platter. Yet when Sam turned around his body froze.

 

“Jess?” Sam whispered, trying to reassure himself this was not another illusion.  


 

She smiled, “Long time, no see.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: www.ozthemagician.tumblr.com  
> Beta's tumblr: www.fanallthefandoms.tumblr.com


End file.
